


You're So Strong

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [75]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey asked:In civil war when Peter takes Steve's sheild instead of talking Peter decides to fully exert his strength and folds the sheild in half everyone stares at Peter in both amazement and horror Tony came in his suit and Steve's group immediately surrendered and Tony and Peter deal with zemo on the flight home Tony is riding Peter's cock babbling in pleasure Peter is smiling fondly at Tony's pretty face Peter cums inside Tony's and Tony cums all over Peter's chest and stomach





	You're So Strong

“Underoos!” Tony calls.

Peter swings in, stealing Cap’s shield. “Sup everyone? I’m Spider-Man.” He says, playing with the shield nervously.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Right, and-“

Peter gasps as he folds the shield in half. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- I-“

Tony whimpers, covering his mouth. He did _not_ just cum untouched like a fucking teenager. No. He didn’t. There’s no fucking way.

T’Challa steps back, mask receding. “Impossible…” he whispers.

Bucky raises his arms in surrender. If the kid can do that to a vibranium shield on accident, he doesn’t want to know what he can do to Bucky’s arm on purpose. Or, more importantly, Steve’s body.

Seeing Bucky surrender makes his team restless. “Cap?” Scott whispers.

Steve holds his arms above his head, now very scared. Natasha, Tony, Rhodes, black panther, and Vision were scary enough. But this kid? With the rest of them? “Stand down, everyone.” He whispers. “I can’t- I can’t let anyone die for this.” He says.

Peter stands straighter. “That’s right! Put your hands behind your heads and kneel!” He calls out.

Tony feels his cock twitch at the order. It goes hard again at the sight of all those powerful people kneeling at the kid’s feet.

Peter smirks behind his mask, hopping down and using his webbing as makeshift hand cuffs. “Mr. Stark, I did it!” He says, turning to his team. “You were wrong, this was _so_ easy!”

Tony swallows thickly and clears his throat. “You guys clear this up, I’m taking the kid home.” He says.

~

“Wow, Mr. Stark, that was so awesome and-“

“Happy, go to the cock pit, fly the plane.”

“-That was so amazing, I didn’t even-“

“It’s auto-pilot-“

“-mean to break it but I just accidentally-“

“I know.” Tony fixes him with a look.

Peter turns, eyes wide. “-bent it in half! I bent Captain America’s shield in half!” He says, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Happy grumbles. “I’m going to fly the plane. Knock if you need me.” He closes the door behind him.

Peter sits in a large seat, combing a hand through his hair. “I bent his shield in half. Holy crap.”

Tony presses the button and his suit recedes. He has a wet spot on his crotch, but his black pants hide it well. “You really did, kid.”

Peter beams up at him, eyes shining with pride. “Wow. Wow! I feel amazing!”

Tony stands directly over him. “You were amazing. Powerful. Strong. Commanding. Sexy.” He whispers the last word.

Peter’s breath hitches. “M-Mr. Stark?”

“Tell me you don’t want it.” Tony says softly, hand raising Peter’s chin. “Tell me no, and I’ll go sit over there, and we can pretend this never happened.”

“What if I don’t want to say no?” Peter whispers back.

Tony climbs into Peter’s lap, kissing him roughly. He feels Peter wrap his hands around Tony’s hips, and he moans. “How big are you?”

Peter blushes. “I mean… I don’t… I don’t think-“

Tony pulls back and pulls the kid’s pants down, breath hitching. “Oh my god.”

Peter blushes and bites his lip. “It’s- it’s p-pretty big. I can definitely bottom Mr. Stark, I like to have-“

Tony kisses him again, roughly. “No fucking way this isn’t going inside me as soon as possible.” He reaches above him, and grabs a bottle of lube from the cabinet. “You wanna stretch me, or want me to?”

Peter’s jaw drops and he swallows thickly. “Turn around. Bend over. Hand me the lube.” He commands.

Tony groans and feels his cock twitch again. “You made me cum in my pants like a fucking kid, Pete.” He says as he does as told.

Peter blushes and pulls his pants down. “Oh wow, I actually did…” he whispers.

Tony snorts. “Why would I lie about that?” He gasps as Peter swats his ass.

Peter hums and spreads the lube on his fingers, circling the older man’s hole. “Are you going to be good for me, or do I need to punish you?”

Tony shivers and pushes his ass back. “Please, I’ll be good, please don’t punish me.”

Peter hums and pushes a finger in, quickly following it with a second because of how easy Tony relaxes. “You are being a good boy for me, aren’t you? Look at this, your little hole is so hungry for it.”

Tony shivers again and sobs. “Please sir, please hurry. God, you’re so fucking sexy. Ow!”

Peter smirks, watching the red mark spread in the shape of his hand. “Good boy, for me.” He adds a third finger. “You’re going to ride me, aren’t you baby? You’re going to be a good boy and ride my fat dick like the whore you are, just because I said so. I told you to, so you will.”

Tony sobs and pushes back onto the fingers. “Yes, please, please, I want your dick in me so bad!” He cries.

Peter hums and pulls his fingers out, slicking up his cock. “Alright baby. Ride me.”

Tony slides onto his cock, mouth open wide. “Oh, shit, oh, god, oh, it’s so big- oh!”

Peter smirks and looks up at him happily. “Start riding Mr. Stark.” He commands.

Tony does so and keeps babbling, crying and moaning and speaking incoherently the entire time.

Peter just looks up at him fondly. God, he loves Mr. Stark. He’s had the biggest crush on him since forever… and now here he is, riding Peter’s cock. Like it’s the only thing that matters. Like he was made for it.

Peter groans and starts to fuck his hips up into Tony, painting his insides with his release. Tony finishes untouched again, cumming over both of their stomachs and chests.

“Oh, fuck.” Tony whispers.

Peter beams. “When can we do this again?” He asks excitedly.

Tony kisses him. “Tomorrow, if you’d like that.”


End file.
